Peeping Janes
by Fairylust
Summary: When Blue*Star and Sola set off on a quest of pervy proportions they end up messing with the wrong shinigami who is no Peeping Jane. With the help of two allies she is set on getting Blue*Star back. How exactly will this be accomplished? And will Sola be able to get away karma free?


**Peeping Janes**

"Today is the day...I will prove myself to be...the greatest, most graceful, highly trained assassin EVER!"

"Uh, Blue*Star? What are you talking about?"

"Join me if you dare!"

"Join you? Where the hell are you going?"

"I, the amazingly great Blue*Star, am setting out on a quest of epic proportions! I shall taste the steaming hot mists of mystery carried on the wings of destiny and laugh in the face Kid once I view the epic glory that rivals even your most wild imagination! I will use my greatest of skills to climb the most fortified walls and bask in the everglow of fate's most delicious creations an-"

"Ya know Tsubaki won't like it if you peep at him and the other guys while they're at the hot spring, right?"

"Dammit! Sola, you just screwed up my awesome monologue!"

"Not my fault." The white-haired weapon chuckled. Her shark-like teeth showing off all pretty and pearly white beneath the intense rays of sunshine. "It was screwed up from the start. I just took two seconds to say it."

"Yeah, but when you say it like that it sounds kinda boring!" Blue*Star whined. Huffing she crossed her arms so they were in front of her well endowed chest. "I was making it sound as awesome as I am! Like how you make things sound as cool as you are!"

"Whatever. Thanks for the compliment though."

"So...is that a no?"

"Nah, I'll join you on this 'quest' so long as you're willing to protect me from the guys after we get caught." Her friend started to laugh haughtily at hearing that. Obviously, Blue*Star wasn't planning to get caught, but Sola knew just how this story would most likely go: They'd climb the walls of the guys' hot spring, catch a glimpse of them bathing, then Blue*Star would get a nosebleed and scream, and finally they'd get weapons thrown at them when the guys realize they were being watched by a pair of creepy, peeping girls. It'd happened several times before. Sola knew that no matter how many times Blue*Star perfected her 'techniques' she would always get caught. Still, the white-haired girl was willing to risk being caught so long as the benefit matched the risk, according to Blue*Star it did.

"Okay, so let's go!" Her friend exclaimed, dragging her to her feet. "When we get there you should copy my moves so that you don't caught-"

"Caught doing what?"

Oh crap. Sola mentally facepalmed. Of course Blue*Star would just shout out their plans for anyone who was around to hear. Turning Sola let out a sigh of relief to see it was just Kid. They could probably lie their way out of this-"We're gonna check out the guys at the hot spring and you're not invited!" Blue*Star informed Kid with a smug smile, whilst Sola felt ready to strangle her for giving their plans away to someone as prim and proper as Kid. Sola held her breath for several minutes before Kid shrugged, not seeming to care in the least, though there was a faint scolding look flashing in her eyes.

"Wait you seriously don't care?"

"I knew you were a lesbian!"

"I am not. I just don't see what the big deal is."

"Duh! It's guys bathing in a hot spring!"

"That's right. I don't see why you'd want to see that."

"I guess living with two guys numbs you to this kind of thing." Sola said, supposing Kid had more than enough chances to see this kind of thing at her place. The blush she got told Sola otherwise as she protested against that absurd notion.

"No. I just don't understand why you two would want to see boys naked. From what I hear there isn't much to look at."

"Depends on the guy." Sola shrugged with a playful smile. "Between you and me," she whispered to the other girls all secret-like, "I kinda suspect Mako is one of the guys who has little to look at."

"Oh my." Kid giggled. Composing herself she tried to regain her seriousness, "Still, you shouldn't act so perverted. What if they get the wrong message from you two peeping on them? They'll think you're easy."

"Lesbian!" Blue*Star fake coughed. "Gay lesbian!"

"I am not!" Kid huffed.

"Prude!" She fake coughed again.

"You're being rather immature!"

"And you're being a prudish lesbian!" The assassin snapped back at the shinigami. Her green eyes were alight with a fierce flame, representing her wild spirit, burning deep within her. "Face it, I'm more of a woman than you could ever hope to be! I mean, how can you miss it?" She laughed, puffing out her chest proudly. Kid's face flushed as she growled angrily at the laughing girl. Sola was sweatdropping, watching the fight as it escalated.

"Humph!" Kid huffed. She looked away from Blue*Star with a blush streaking across her face, seeming rather irritated by her so-called friend's behavior. "I'd rather be a prude than a common harlot!"

"Oh yeah?" Blue*Star's laughter had ceased, glaring at Kid she retorted, "You're a bigger harlot!"

"Uh, Blue*Star," Sola interjected, unsure about if she were about to get her head bit off or not, "do you even know what a harlot is?"

"I don't need to know what it means to know she's challenging me! But...just so we're clear...what does that mean exactly?"

"It means you're a whore." Sola replied cooly, hands in her jacket pockets. She watched as Blue*Star got a thoughtful look, soaking in that information with a scowl as she turned a dangerous glare on Kid. "A whore, huh?" She looked absolutely pissed at the shinigami. It came as no surprise when she then blurted out, "You just said that because you know guys want this," she motioned to her entire body with her hands before flicking a wrist at Kid, "instead of your ugly flat chested self!"

Kid quirked an eyebrow, not at all phased by this remark considering she was on the large side of a C-cup. It wasn't just that fact that gave her the ability to deflect said insult. Kid knew the guys at the academy stared at her and not just because she was the princess of death. She had curves and a face her weapons had described as being deceptively cute. She knew she wasn't perfect, not thinking why lest she fall into depression, but she knew that if she wanted she could turn a few heads. But why would she want to? As she stated before she was no harlot. She was proper, polite, precise, and stern. The four qualities that, in her opinion, gave her an edge personality wise when compared to Blue*Star who was pretty much the opposite of those things.

Sola facepalmed. "You can't say that when she has noticeable breasts, idiot!" She sighed, shaking her head. "Why don't you just go back to your lesbian insults or whatever?"

"Fine!" Her blue-haired friend huffed, turning back to kid with a goofy smile as her eyes gave a predatory flash. "You're a _jumbo _lesbian!" She shouted loud enough for students a couple yards off to hear. The whispers started immediately. Kid scowled in disapproval wanting to whip out her weapons, but sadly she was alone since they were out enjoying their day off.

"I know a lesbian when I see one, especially since your hair is cut so short!"

"Look who's talking." Kid countered calmly, offended at those accusations and insults, but unwilling to act as graceless as Blue*Star during this verbal battle. "You spend a bit of time off with Sola and if I am not mistaken the first time I met the two of you, you were hugging and acting like idiots. And in case you didn't notice both you and Sola also have short haircuts, so tell me what does that say about you?" If she hadn't known better Kid would have sworn that she practically saw two flashing red arrows pointing at Sola's short, wispy locks as well as Blue*Star's short, spiky blue hair, as though to emphasize her point. Scoffing, Blue*Star brushed these facts off and started to drag Sola off to complete their 'quest'.

Sighing in frustration Kid summoned Beelzebub and headed off to the inside of the academy, knowing there were two people inside that she needed to aid her.

"Are you sure climbing this thing is safe?" Sola asked, staring up at the large wall surrounding and separating the hot springs into two separate parts. The wall was steep and...it looked like...someone had recently installed...barbed wire... around the top...of the guy side. Blue*Star's fault, no doubt. Sola was beginning to have second thoughts about this. Blue*Star ignored her and started to climb. Sighing Sola done the same, supposing that if Blue*Star wasn't afraid then she shouldn't be either. Once near the top Sola paused seeing Blue*Star had also paused upon reaching the barb wire.

Unbeknownst to either of them, down below Kid stood with her recruits. Jack was standing across from him, staring at her curiously, while his partner, Kit Dihel, stood looking rather impatient, blushing lightly as he avoided staring directly at Kid. "What are we doing here?" he questioned, trying not to recall how Kid had walked in on him, which was kind of hard to do considering they were so close to the hot springs. "I didn't have to come along with you two so I should get paid for being here, ya know?"

"And you will be," Kid promised, "but first I need the two of you to help me with something."

"Really?" Kit questioned "What is it?"

"It's not something pervy is it?" Jack questioned, suspiciously. "You know we're both already in committed relationships."

"Get over yourself." Kid scoffed, flushing a bit, as she averted her gaze so she was looking off to the side. "I'm not interested in either of you!"

"Well after you walking in on us what am I supposed to think?! I still don't believe that was an accident!"

"I thought the three of us agreed to never discuss that incident ever again?"

"We did," Kit sighed, still blushing lightly, "so get to the point of us being here."

"I need the two of you to do something for me, something only two guys can do and get away with."

"Okay, you know how this sounds right?" Jack questioned, flushing as he crossed his arms and scowled at the shinigami, still clearly suspicious about her motives. "Because to me it sounds like you're wanting something pretty pervy, reaper!" Was it his male ego that made him so sure she was asking for something lewd or just because of how Kid had mistakenly seen Jack's best friend and meister naked? Neither Jack nor Kid could let that one incident go, it seemed. Not that Kid blamed them. If it had been the other way around and they'd walked in on her naked she'd most likely be just as upset if not even more so considering she was a lady. Then again, she could have just given them amnesia thanks to the reaper chop her mother had taught her. Back to the present she sighed, assuring them it was a simple task and they wouldn't have to do much of anything. Filling them in on everything Kid explained her plan to them and the two boys were more than willing to help her out afterwards.

"This is gonna be fun." Kid chuckled evilly. "And your cool with me using my powers?" He questioned, glancing at Kid who gave him a nod. She was happy the young sorcer had thought of that.

"Feel free to use them as much as you like."

"Sweetness! This will definitely be fun!"

Jack nodded his agreement, watching as Kid summoned Beelzebub once more to fly up the side of the wall, heading straight for Blue*Star and Sola, who'd just figured out how to crawl under the barbwire so that they could get a view of the guys. "Aw yahoo, yeah!" Blue*Star shouted, as expected, whilst Sola suffered a major nosebleed.

_Oh hot damn!_ She thought with a goofy smile, _Karma can kick my ass for this later, but these guys are freaking__ hot!_ And then as earlier anticipated weapons were then thrown at them. The most noticeable were throwing stars and kunai. Both of the girls lost their grip on the wall, Blue*Star falling completely off whilst Sola got stuck on some of the barb wire by her jacket, which tore causing her to fall screaming in panic. Thankfully, Kid who had been fast approaching grabbed her, arms circling around her waist as they quickly scaled up and beyond the wall, flying over and into the hot spring opposite, meant for the girls. Landing with a splash they ignored the startled cries of the other girls, bobbing in the warm water they stared at each other for a moment. "That was...way cool..." Sola breathed, giggling as she wiped away what bit of blood was left around her nose.

"Yes, well," Kid said, speaking in between mouthfuls of water as her head bobbed up and down between breaking the surface and going under, "hopefully...you learned a lesson...about following Blue*Star...on such...perverted missions."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sola said, as she swam over to a nearby rock to climb out from the lukewarm water. It wasn't wise to submerge yourself in such warm water while clothed. Helping Kid over Sola pulled herself from the water to sit down. "I'm just glad Mako wasn't there, otherwise I'd have been chopped for sure! Oh, and thanks for saving, by the way, you know, from falling to my death." That's when Sola remembered Blue*Star hadn't been caught, "Kid, do you think Blue*Star is gonna be okay? I mean, she fell all the way down!"

"Don't worry," Kid replied with a smile, "I have a feeling something managed to break her fall."

True enough, as Blue*Star fell Jack transformed and was wielded by Kit who used Change Pixie followed up by Wollanturn to blast the pervy girl off where she landed in a tree, still smiling goofily despite being attacked so many times. Afterwards they cut her down and Kit used his healing magic to heal her up before Syd came and drug her away to be dealt with by Lady Death. In the end she alongside Sola and Kid were standing before the academy's founder and headmaster in the Death Room. She gave them a scolding look, her slim, yet curvy figure standing firm. Arms crossed they watched as the eyes of her mask narrowed to glare at them angrily.

"You three should be ashamed!" she said, wagging a styrofoam finger at the trio of girls. "If you were going to be a bunch of Peeping Janes then you shouldn't have gotten caught! Ya know what the best way to avoid being caught is?"

"Being awesome?" Blue*Star laughed.

"Video camera?" Sola guessed.

"Don't do it." Kid stated.

"Good answer, Kiddie! Now, tell me, if you're so smart why did you get mixed up in all this? It really disappoints me. I never, honestly, expected you to try something like this. I know how kids can be nowadays but sheesh! You don't have to follow the crowd, Kid. Or were you acting on a crush? That'd be so cute! Oh, wait, no...no, young lady, you're still in trouble for evading those boys' privacy! What exactly do you have to say for yourself?"

"To be honest I was trying to stop Blue*Star." Kid said calmly, appearing a little embarrassed her mother had made such assumptions. "That's why I informed Kit and Jack of her activities and recruited Sola to help me get her off the wall. Forgive me, Mother, I failed my mission and deserve punishment. I accept full responsibility for my failure!" Her golden eyes were large and saddened, seeming a bit hurt as she stared at her mother, fully prepared to be punished, though she internally knew her parent wasn't going to do such a thing, not if everything went according to plan. And sure enough the anger seemed to seep out from the elder shinigami who actually seemed to soften a bit.

"Is that really true, Kid?"

"Yes."

"So Blue*Star is the only one at fault?"

"Yes."

"What? No way!" Blue*Star shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kid who ignored it and kept her posture perfect, appearing very composed. "She's lying! She saw just as much as me!"

"Sorry," Kid waved her off, "but I don't know what she's talking about. I'm just a little prudish lesbian." Honey eyes met green for a moment before Syd came to drag a thrashing, screaming Blue*Star away to do some disciplinary work. Grabbing onto the frame of the door leading out of the Death Room she gave a final scream of, "I was framed!" before Syd pried her off and drug her off. The door slammed behind them leaving Sola standing next to Kid and her mom who was across from them seeming a bit confused.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian." Death said, clearly puzzled by her daughter's last words. "I thought you liked boys? Ah well. Whatever makes you happy!"

"I do like boys, Mother, but you know how rumors spread around. One minute people are saying I'm a lesbian then the next minute they're going on about how Blue*Star has implants or how Sola is madly in love with Blain. Blue*Star slept with Pat...Sola only bathes once a week...crazy stories." Kid shrugged. "You know how rumors are."

"I see. Well, I guess you should be getting home, huh? Those boys will destroy our lovely house if you're not there to reign them in!"

"Of course. I'll see you later, Mom. Thank you for understanding."

"Love you!"

"I...love you too." Kid replied, blushing a bit. She waved and with that Kid turned to leave followed by Sola who gave a shaky, nervous laugh as they walked down the dimly lit corridor.

"That was pretty smart thinking," Sola said, smirking, "but why'd you save me? Not that I'm complaining or anything! I'm just wondering..."

"That's what friends are for, right? Besides I know you aren't a Peeping Jane. I don't blame you for being interested in boys. After all, I know just why you value the male form. It can be very...alluring." She paused, smiling a bit, ignoring how Sola raised an eyebrow at this momentary silence before Kid cleared her throat and stated, "I know you were just following Blue*Star, as usual, despite how bad of an idea it was."

"Yeah, well, thanks again. Uh, those rumors you mentioned...those weren't for real, right? I mean you honestly won't tell people-"

"Maybe one...or two...I lost count when my magic marker ran out."

"Wait, you seriously wrote that stuff down about us?!"

"Blue*Star." Kid corrected, as she continued to walk on ignoring the freaked out look Sola had been giving her. "I only wrote those things down about Blue*Star. Don't worry she'll probably just bask in the attention it'll give her. Meanwhile you and I can enjoy the benefits this experience has brought us."

"Oh? What kind of benefits?"

"Well, for starters now you and I will have more missions since Blue*Star is on temporary lockdown. It'll put us ahead by two or so miles. So whilst in her eyes I will still be a prudish lesbian she'll have to live with the knowledge that I'll be a prudish lesbian who is slightly stronger than her."

"Wow...Kid...you're an evil genius. But...seriously, Blue*Star will just close that gap in no time."

"I know," she shrugged it off, not seeming to care much, as she gave Sola a warm smile, "but thank you for the compliment."

Entering the school halls they were greeted by a rather frightening sight. A small mob of girls stood waiting for them, all looking quite angry. "There they are!" someone yelled. "There's those Peeping Janes!" another shouted. "Let's teach 'em to stay away from our partners!" some girl in the back screamed in a shrill voice. There were sounds of agreement as all the girls started to shout then, charging forwards, seeming most enraged. Kid was frozen, confused, clearly having not planned or thought of this happening once they had left the Death Room. The mob charged forwards seeming to be out for blood.

"RUN!" Sola screamed, running down the hall. Kid followed without question. They managed to make it out of the academy in one piece, heading for Sola and Mako's apartment to hide out until all the excitement died down a bit. Upon entering Kid locked the door behind them and Sola let out a sigh of relief, laughing a bit as she gave Kid a thumbs up.

"Sola!"

The white-haired teens smile fell as she turned to meet the angry green hues of her partner. He stood with a book in hand and a scowl crossing his boyishly handsome face. "M-Mako!" Sola gasped. She knew what was coming and covered her head fearfully, sputtering as he took a step forwards giving her a scolding look Sola found herself at a loss for words. "What's this I've been hearing about you and Blue*Star spying on the guys at the hot spring?"

"I can explain!"

"So can I!" Mako snapped, raising the book up high. "You're a pervert and have no respect for men!"

"No, wait-"

"MAKO CHOP!"

Kid stood watching with a drop of sweat sliding down the back of her head. Sola lay on the floor, whimpering and twitching while Mako chastised her, giving a speech about how guys were just playthings for girls and how they had feelings and desired privacy just as much as girls did. It was quite strange that she could act as an observer, taking a seat as she watched Mako finish scolding his weapon for her behavior. _And this is why I have never, not once in my life, been a Peeping Jane._ Kid thought, sighing. She leaned her head back as she rested in the comfortable seat, closing her eyes to rest up after all that had happened that day, especially since she would undoubtedly have a new mission to complete the next day. Smiling she had just started to doze when suddenly she heard a soft chorus of purrs.

_Oh dear lord no!_ Kid mentally screamed, opening her eyes to gape at a purple-haired male who was mostly bare. "Oh my..." she covered her mouth and nose with both hands over the lower part of her face. Trembling she was speechless, receiving a playful wink from Blain as Mako then turned his attention to the magic cat.

"Geez, Blain, would you put some clothes on before you blind Kid!"

"She likes what she sees!" the purple haired male said with a seductive smile. Swallowing Kid blushed, turning her gaze away, too flustered to stare, but too stunned to move. Thankfully the magic cat was soon distracted when Sola got up and tried to flee from him to her room. Sighing at the usual antics Mako sat across from Kid giving her a friendly smile.

"You okay?"

"Umm...yes...I just briefly...felt like a Jane."

Mako laughed and Kid followed soon laughing hard enough that she cried. Despite the few bumps in the road what with Blue*Star bothering her, getting soaked in the girls' hot spring, confronting her mother, almost getting mobbed by a bunch of angry girls, and then being flashed by Blain, which wasn't so bad if you were into guys...all in all...Kid had to admit it had been a good day.

* * *

**Scene!**

**I couldn't help myself! I _had_ to write another genderbender! I love 'em and enjoy writing them, especially since I'm currently suffering a short bout of writer block. These oneshots really help freshen my mind. Glad you all came! And thanks for reading!**

**:)**

**See ya next fic!**


End file.
